Hinata's Thoughts
by Katsumi Ashia
Summary: Finding their captain dead, the anbu searches through their former leader's memories and finds some personal thoughts about love... naru hina


This is my first oneshot and er... drama/tragic/ story, so plz go easy on me

there might be some mistakes, but i got two of my buddies to help me clean it up (so it should be fine)

Yes Himeno-chan, I finally finished it!!

* * *

"Search everywhere! I don't care how long and hard it takes, I want to find _her_!" Naruto shouted at the Anbu members. He was now the new captain of the Anbu even though _she_ went missing only ten days ago. No one saw _her_ for about a week. No one was really concerned because everyone just thought _she_ left to go on a mission. It was when the Anbu was called to a meeting with the hokage that everyone knew _she_ was missing.

Naruto stood there in the empty field. As much as he wanted to search, he knew he couldn't. He needed to be there just in case anyone found _her_. It was his fault he couldn't go search for _her_ himself. He just ordered the Anbu to search everywhere. That meant going pass the limit the radios could reach.

An hour of silence and getting consumed by fear passed, an unusually thing for the boy who was always so enthusiastic. Naruto kept thinking what happened and could happen. Then his best friend, his brother, showed up breaking his train of thought.

"Naruto, we found _her_." Sasuke's usual stern voice seemed to falter. Naruto took a note of this and his fears grew worse.

They both raced to their destination, at the top of a roaring waterfall. The bright hair boy looked around, but he couldn't see any signs of _her_.

"_She_'s not here. _She_'s at the bottom of the cliff, behind the waterfall." Sasuke had purposely leaded him away from _her_. 'Why?' he his asked himself, but didn't want to think about it. As he was about to go down the waterfall the raven haired boy grabbed his arm. "No matter what happens, it's not your fault." He let go of his arm. Yes, with that said it could only mean that…

The new Anbu captain arrived behind the base of the waterfall. There _she _was just sitting there with her eyes open, and head turned towards him as if she was looking at him. No, _she_ wasn't looking at him. Looking in her dull eyes, he knew that _Hinata_ was dead. The boy who promised to protect everyone and become hokage didn't cry as he picked up the body of his dear friend.

The clothes of the delicate woman were tattered and dirty. Her hair was cut uneven. Her body was thin, but the oddest part was Naruto still hasn't closed Hinata's eyes. Sasuke opened his mouth to tell Naruto this. "I want to be able to…see her eyes." When Naruto said this, his voice sounded as if he was suffocating.

--

Hinata Hyuga's body laid there on the table. Three Anbu members and two medical ninjas were assigned to examine the Hyuga heiress' body and memories in hopes to find out on how she died or who had murdered her.

As the Anbu searched through her memories couldn't help, but run into their former captain's personal thoughts on Naruto…

* * *

_**--Hinata's thoughts--**_

_**I wonder why you don't notice me…**_

_**Is it because I can't speak when I'm around you?**_

_**Or maybe red is not a bright enough color on my face when I look at you…**_

_**But even if I'm invisible to you, I notice you and smile at everything you do**_

_**I can't seem to understand why you thought that girl at the waterfall was beautiful, but not me**_

_**Even though 'she and I' was the same person**_

_**I know you will never kiss me…**_

_**And I know my feelings will never reach you…**_

_**You already have the amazingly strong and beautiful Sakura on your mind.**_

_**But I can't seem to have the ability to let you fade from my heart**_

_**So the only thing left to do is wait and hope**_

_**While I wait I will train my body and mind to become stronger…**_

_**Strong enough to face the fact that…**_

'_**You and I' will never happen**_

When the ninjas finished scanning through her memories no one said a word. No one dared to tell Naruto that dying was a natural thing that happens to a ninja. No one dared to scold about his behavior as he cried and held the woman that loved him so much. No one even thought of laughing when their leader talked to the lifeless body.

"I'm so sorry. I…I should have paid attention to you more. I should have told you that I loved you so much!" Naruto, the man who made many mistakes, meant every word he said to Hinata, but he knew she could not hear him.

* * *

Death Report

Victim: Hinata Hyuga

Age: 19

Rank: Anbu Captain

Place Body Found: Behind Waterfall

Cause of death: Poison

Killer: Kenru (Missing Cloud Nin of the Lightning Country)

Summary: Kenru from the Village Hidden in the Clouds tried to enter the village and destroy the Hyuga Clan. Hinata Hyuga found him out and drove him a miles from the village. There they fought, with Kenru trying to capture Hinata but not kill her. His purpose was to get her eyes. The Hyuga heiress defeated him, but before the Cloud Nin died he poisoned her. He had drunk the poison himself, so when she hit him with the last blow he forced his chakra into her.

The poison was designed to enter one's chakra system instead of the blood stream.

Hinata Hyuga had 30 minutes until the poison take effect and kill her, enough time to get to the hospital. Evidence showed she must of she decided against it because of personal problems. She traveled about another few miles away from the village and hid behind a waterfall.

Inside the waterfall her body remained untouched until Anbu members found her.

* * *

Plz review!!

hoped u liked it

(if u got to youtube and type in Hinata's Thoughts I have a video version of this fic)


End file.
